1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein is an embodiment for an edging guide. More specifically, disclosed herein is a guide for use with garden edging or the like. The guide may include an anchor and a retainer. The anchor may positioned in the ground. The retainer may be rotatably positioned on the anchor and may function to retain one or more lengths of edging material.
2. Reference to Related Art
Garden edging is typically used in residential and commercial applications as a barrier between a garden bed and an adjacent bed or a lawn. Such edging may be constructed as an elongated plastic panel having a tube positioned along one edge of the panel and a look positioned along an opposite edge. The tube may be used as a handhold during the installation process, and it is often the only part of the edging that is visible after the edging has been installed. The hook may open upwardly toward the tube of edge.
A common problem with available edging material is that, over time, pressure resulting from the heating and freezing, of the ground, plus moisture from rain, will combine to slowly work the edging material out of the ground. This, of course, is a particular undesired result given the amount of time and effort required to properly install the edging in the first place. To that end, the upwardly open hook of the edging material may be successful in delaying the dislodging of the material, but it does not prevent it.
Accordingly there is a need for a supplemental anchoring system for an edging panel that can counter the environmental factors at work and retain the edging in position. It would also be advantageous to have an edging retainer or guide apparatus that provides the user with the ability to easily adjust the position of the edging, especially during setup.